Remnants of a World Beyond
by colesate
Summary: This does not get a summary, for i is LAZY. This is a fanfic based on a novel I'm writing. Enjoy! T for violence and language and humorstuffs


(A/N: I don't own RWBY. And I know that Qrow and Ruby are the only scythe wielders. But that is what we call "canon." This is a fanfic. So deal with it. And why are they the only ones anyway? I can use a scythe with ease, and I'm a normal person. Ish. So one of my characters has a scythe. Or will have one. Ima shut up now)

Cole Sate ran up to his friend's door and knocked. "Marty, open up!" Today he, his friend Martin Valhalla, and his friend Ashlyn Sparrow were SUPPOSED to go to the park, but Marty was probably asleep. Cole figured that this was the case because he had called his friend's scroll about fifteen times. He knocked again. "Marty, come on! We leave for beacon tomorrow, so we need to do not school stuff today!" Beacon was the name of a school. Not just any school, but probably the number one training academy. All three of them were seventeen, so all three were eligible to get in. they had gone to Signal originally, so they had some training, but now they could the super fun and dangerous stuff, instead of normal fun and dangerous. "I will break this door down, so help me child!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" A red-headed boy opened the door. His hair was messy, and his pajama top looked like he just put it on.

"Did someone have a fun night or something?"

"What?" he looked down at his shirt. He looked back up and punched Cole in the arm. "Jerk."

Cole just laughed in response. "I'm gonna go get your girlfriend while you get changed." Marty closed the door and grumbled. Cole dashed off to his other friend's house. The door opened before he even knocked and a red-headed girl greeted him.

"Hi! Marty still asleep?" Ashlyn asked.

"Naw, he's awake now. Come on, race you back, Ash!" Cole took off back to Marty's house and his friend followed. They made it back and Marty was outside waiting. "You guys are so slooooooow. I've been here for hours."

"Zip it, Valhalla," said Ashlyn as she kissed him on the cheek. When they're next to each other, you'd almost say that they're related. Both have the same shade of red hair, both have blue eyes, and both stood at about 5'11". (I'm sorry for the metric users out there. Please don't hate me for using U.S Customary. We Americans are laaaaaaaame) It's so awkward in public when someone says, "Ew, you kiss your brother/sister?" Then the three of them have to explain and the person has to apologize. It's super annoying. Bleh. "Who thinks they can take out the most Grimm?"

"Me," said Cole.

"Bull," replied Marty.

"I think a woman's touch is required to win this," Ashlyn said.

Cole smirked. "Wanna go find us one then?"

"I will have my boyfriend set you on fire."

Cole looked at Marty. "I. Freaking. Dare you."

"Yeah, I'd rather not," said Marty.

Ashlyn smacked him on the back of his head. "Traitor."

"We all got our weapons?"

"Yep!" Ash and Marty told him.

"Good, let's go."

And they were off to the park! Which was what they called the forest that was usually filled with creatures known as Grimm. These were evil, literally soulless beasts that were drawn to negative feelings. Fortunately, Huntsmen and Huntresses were trained to fight them. These "Huntsmen" and "Huntresses" were people capable of fighting Grimm. Our three heroes are Huntsmen/ress in training. Each of them has an aura, which is the manifestation of their soul and protects them from harm, a semblance, which is a power that their aura provides, and a weapon, which is a tool that either pointy or blunt and can also go pew pew. Let's begin with aura. Each of their auras is different. Cole's is fairly strong, and recharges at a normal rate. Marty's is like a tank, and can absorb a heck of a lot of hits, but recharges like a snail. Ashlyn's is weaker than most, but that's compensated by the really fast recharge time and her semblance. Which brings us to the next topic. As a semblance is actively used, the user's aura is slightly drained, but it's worth it. Each of them actually has more than one. Marty can ignite his entire body like the Human Torch, minus the flying, and flames and fire Dust won't hurt him. His other one is that he can teleport short distances while he's on fire. Ashlyn is also immune to flames, but when fire touches her, it heals her and her aura. Her other semblance is invisibility. Cole has an interesting one, which is HIS only one. He can copy another person's semblance. If his weapon touches theirs, it copies the semblance. But that semblance can only be used sometimes, and depends on his weapon. Speaking of weapons, it's time to talk about them. Cole's weapon is called Grimm Fire. It has the ability to copy semblance. To do that, it has to touch the weapon of the owner of the semblance. When it copies the semblance, it also copies the weapon, and Cole can change Grimm Fire into that weapon at any time. He can only use the copied semblance when using the copied weapon. He only has three weapons, a greatsword, a rapier, and an assault rifle. The rapier was its first form, the greatsword is Marty's weapon, and the rifle was an upgrade added during his last year at Beacon. Marty, as stated before, has a greatsword, called Phoenix, and its ranged form is a sniper. He usually stays close enough to effectively use the sword, but sometimes he'll shoot from afar. Or point blank when he doesn't feel like hacking and slashing. Ashlyn's weapons are a pair of gloves, named the Blaze and Glory, with knuckles, that are infused with Dust to make a bigger impact, and they can also turn into twin pistols. Cole has sparred against both of them, which is how he copied Marty's greatsword, but he can't ever land a hit on the nimble Ash. Meaning he lost. Every. Single. Time. On with the story!

-LINEBREAK-

Cole stabbed another Beowulf with his rapier. "fifty-six!"

Marty fired Phoenix into a crowd of different Grimm. "Fifty-five, fifty-fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-EIGHT! Ha!"

"Hey boys!" called Ashlyn as she punched an Ursa in the face. "Sixty-one."

Cole sighed. "Crap." He held Fire straight out behind him, impaling a Creeper. "Fifty-seven." An Ursa tackled him. "Ow, dangit!" Ursa got a rapier to the face and Cole stood. "Rude." He changed his weapon into its greatsword form and slashed a Beowulf in half. "Oh no," he said as a Nevermore's shadow passed over them. "Guys, we got bad company!"

Marty raised the sniper. "I got it!" He fired… and missed. "Practice shot!" He fired a few more times. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. "Dammit."

"Fail," said Ashlyn. She clambered up a tree and jumped onto the bird, punching its neck multiple times. "go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep." Each glove changed into its pistol form, and she fired bullet after bullet. "Please. Just. Die!" A bullet came up from down below and it passed through the Grimm's neck. "Ha! What now?" the bird began to dissipate. "Oh. That." She jumped off, and onto a tree, then onto the ground. "Nice shot, Marty!"

"That wasn't me," her boyfriend replied.

She looked at Cole, who was still holding his greatsword. "You?"

"Nope."

"Then who-?" Before the girl could finish, a figure slammed its shoulder into her back. She stumbled forward. "Ow! Who do you think you-?" She turned. "Are…" It was a horned man with red hair, a black robe/jacket thing, and a really long, red sword. A mask covered the majority of his face. "White Fang member."

The man gave a cruel smile, and slashed at her. She changed Blaze and Glory back into gloves and grabbed the blade, stopping it. It began to glow bright red. She pushed the Faunus away and jumped away. Cole teleported next to the man and attempted to stab him. The man's blade glowed even brighter when he blocked Cole's strike. "What the heck?" the boy asked. The man kicked him backwards, and he bumped into his friends. "That's it! You're dead meat."

"I beg to differ," the Faunus said. He slashed through the air, and an arc of red energy came out of his sword. Using their semblances together, Cole and Marty teleported the group back to Marty's house. Once they were there, Marty and Cole dropped their weapons out of fatigue.

"Who on Remnant was that guy?" asked Marty.

"Some White Fang guy, I guess," replied Cole.

"But his outfit was different, and he attacked us for no reason."

"Maybe he has some high status, and gets cool clothing. And he might've just wanted to kill some humans because he's White Fang."

Ashlyn smacked him on the back of the head. "Just because he's with the fang, doesn't mean that was why he tried to kill us. They're not all bad."

"I wasn't trying to be racist. I was just giving a reason for why he attacked us."

"While it's possible, and likely true, it may not always be the case. Now, I say we go home, have lunch, and we'll see each other tomorrow." Marty and Cole nodded. "Alright. See you later. Bye, Cole." She gave Marty a kiss. "Love you, Marty."

"Love you too, Ash."

Cole waved bye as he and Ashlyn walked away from the Valhalla residence.

-LINEBREAK-

Cole made it home with no problems, and had lunch. He played games, cleaned Grimm Fire, ate dinner, showered, and was about to go to bed when he had an idea. After plugging in his scroll, he went over to his computer and searched up "High ranking White Fang Faunus" on [insert Remnant's form of Google here]. Several articles, pictures, and links popped up. A guy with a different kind of mask holding a chainsaw rifle, something about a scorpion psycho, and then the guy from earlier. Adam Taurus. Cole had expected a high rank on this guy, not necessarily the leader! They were probably lucky that Taurus hadn't killed them! He copied the link and sent it too his friends so they could see it, shut his laptop down, and went to bed.

-LINEBREAK-

The next day was the first day of school. Cole got up, ate, got dressed, and grabbed Grimm Fire, then headed to the place he was told to go. And there was an airship waiting for him. He got on, and noticed that there were lots of people. Lovely. No sign of his friends though. He texted Marty. 'You up?'

The reply came seconds later. 'Ye.'

'I'm on the airship. Where are you guys?'

'I guess on a different one.'

'Oh. Did you see the link I sent you guys?'

'Yeah. That Adam guy is scary. Btw, since when has the word link had the letter m?'

Cole checked his last reply. 'Heck you, dude. Heck you.'

'lmao.' Before I could respond, I received a new text that I assumed Marty sent. 'Any cute girls?'

'Should I tell Ashlyn that you said that?'

'This is Ashlyn. Check who sent it.'

I looked and sure enough, Ashlyn Sparrow was at the top of the screen. 'Damn, I am really out of it today.'

'Ya think? You sent us those links at like three in the morning. The notification woke me up.'

'Sorry, Ash.'

'Naw, it's good. Still need an answer to my question.'

I looked around. 'Yeah, there's a couple.'

'Think Marty would know if I checked them out?'

'I think he would be too busy doing the same to care.'

'Well that's no fun."

'Nope. See you when we get there?'

'See you when we get there.'

(A/N: Here's a new story that I started yesterday! I will still be doing WoC, but I'm doing this as well. This is based on an actual book I'm writing, called "Realms: Galaxy Beyond." The characters will be the same as in my story, the plot is similar, and it takes place before S1 of RWBY. The characters won't be exactly the same, except for appearance and personality. And will someone PLEASE tell me why Qrow and Ruby are the only two scythe wielders. I just can't understand it. Review for me please, and Sate out [sinks into the ground])


End file.
